The Pitcher
by The Pitcher
Summary: (Follows "The Batter Official Ending") "The switch is now on OFF..." - The Batter still exists, but someone interrupts his final Purification. The Pitcher has a new game in mind for him, one that he might find even more challenging than the last.
1. Intro

"The switch is now on OFF."

… _Huh?_

The Batter looked around the white room, ignoring the mess The Judge now was. He felt small tremors as the Purified Zones slowly crumbled away, but within moments it was gone. Everything was peaceful again.

_Why isn't this place purified as well?_

He listened for The Player, but there was no longer any voice in his head, no longer any strings controlling his every move. It was a feeling he had grown to accept, now ripped away to let him free. The sudden freedom was frightening. He had done what he needed to accomplish his goal, but he was still alive. Nothing made sense anymore.

Quiet, distant footsteps shook him out of his thoughts. The Batter gripped his Ashley Bat, tensing up. No one should be left, not after he had pulled the switch. He crept closer to the hallway, stepping over The Judge's corpse. The footsteps echoed louder and he saw a shadow pass on the wall across from him.

His breathing became shallow and it was getting difficult for him to breathe. Something was wrong with that shadow.

The walls started to warp, seemed to stop being solid. He heard the sound of his blood rushing through his ears. There was a low female chuckle. The shadow stepped forward and The Batter stared at her profile.

"Hello, Batter," she called. In the dim light he could see her outline; blonde hair tied up in a baseball cap similar to his own, a similar outfit on her smaller frame. She carried no bat, but instead wore a black mitt on her left hand. "Seems like your Player found the glitch in the game. Too bad that they won't see this ending, eh?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm known as The Pitcher."


	2. The Pitcher

"The switch is now on OFF."

… _Huh?_

The Batter looked around the white room, ignoring the mess The Judge now was. He felt small tremors as the Purified Zones slowly crumbled away, but within moments it was gone. Everything was peaceful again. He could sense that almost everything had been destroyed.

_Why isn't this place purified as well?_

He listened for The Player, but there was no longer any voice in his head, no longer any strings controlling his every move. It was a feeling he had grown to accept, now ripped away. The sudden freedom was frightening. He had done what he needed to accomplish his goal, but he was still alive. Nothing made sense.

He stepped closer to the hallway, inspecting it. The walls seemed solid enough, smooth to the touch. He was pretty sure this wasn't what being Purified felt like. Still, being trapped within this room was worrying enough. The silence alone was eerie for him. Not even Zacharie was left.

Thinking of the merchant made him scowl. Zacharie at first had been entertaining, at least to The Player. Just before he had battled with Vader Eloha though, Zacharie had changed.

_It probably would have gone smoother had I not killed his girlfriend,_ The Batter thought, scuffing his cleats on the ground. His lips formed a snarl. _Although she was a bitch to deal with, even worse than that fatass Enoch._

Quiet, distant footsteps shook him out of his thoughts. The Batter gripped his Ashley Bat, tensing up. No one should be left, not after he had pulled the switch. He crept closer to the hallway, stepping over The Judge's corpse. The Add-Ons spun nervously behind him as the footsteps echoed louder and he saw a shadow pass on the wall across from him.

His breathing became shallow and it was getting difficult for him to breathe. Something was wrong.

The walls started to warp, seemed to stop being solid. He heard the sound of soft static his ears. There was a low female chuckle amidst it. "Hello, Batter." The shadow stepped forward and The Batter stared at her. In the dim light he could see her outline; blonde hair tied up in a baseball cap similar to his own, a similar outfit on her smaller frame with the sleeves ripped off at the seams. She carried no bat, but instead wore a black mitt on her left hand.

"Seems like your Player found the glitch in the game. Too bad that they won't see this ending, eh?"

"Who are you?" His eyes focused on her bare hand and could vaguely make out a small burn mark there. The Batter raised his bat to his shoulder and stared coldly at her.

"Oh, dear Batter, I'm called The Pitcher." Her eyes were hidden under her hat, but he could see the playful smirk that pulled at her lips. "Do you know why I'm here?"

He let silence answer her question. The playful smirk turned into a snarl and he was forced to step back. Her sudden change was startling.

"Fine then," she snapped. "I'm here to offer you a game, where you can have your own happily Purified ending if you wish. If you decline my offer you can rot here in nothingness with a corpse for company. I don't care. You were lucky enough to find the glitch."

There was another moment of silence and her lips pressed together tightly. The Batter shifted and straightened his back.

"Purification in process," he murmured.

The Add-Ons started to roll in the air, making a dim buzzing sound. There was a flash of light and a temporary battlefield appeared beneath himself and The Pitcher. He readied himself, prepared to swing.

The Pitcher threw back her head and laughed, a strangely guttural sound from such a feminine figure. She raised her mitt up into the air and there was another flash of light that came from it.

"I'll take that as an acceptance!" She lowered her mitt and crouched. The Batter saw what she was doing and tensed up, waiting for her throw. "Batter up!" She called, pitching a black ball straight at him. He took the chance and swung.

He felt the crack of the bat, saw the explosion of thick liquid. It splattered on his hands, his uniform, even onto the Add-Ons behind him. Within moments he felt the liquid harden, making movement impossible. The Add-Ons clattered to the ground, a soft whirl under the tar the only sign of them still living.

The battlefield disappeared and The Pitcher walked up to him, one hand touching his black-encrusted cheek. One of his eyes was still visible, its brilliant red color fixed on hers.

"Such a humiliating defeat, no?" She chuckled and smiled. "When you wake up I have some business that you will have to take care of before we can again meet." Turning on her heel she walked away, the shadows of the quickly darkening room obscuring her body. The Batter felt his muscles start to relax and his eyes shut. He was already asleep as the tar drew itself away from his body and disappeared, leaving only a light ring around his wrist.

The Pitcher smirked as she stopped in front of the wall. She pressed on the smooth surface with her hand and was soon sinking into it. "Sugar was right," she whispered before stepping into the wall. "You're a scary ducky."

* * *

Author's Note;

Hello, this is the revised edition of my first chapter of "The Pitcher". The previous chapter was a short intro just to see the reaction that I would get and since a few of the users on this site have decided to follow this story I will try my best to write this out.

Throughout the story I might use a borrowed OC or two and I will also credit who made them if they were not made by me. If there's any reference pictures that show the character I will link them on my profile.

I am not the best writer and I realize this. I also might not be the best in representing the story within the game as I have personal headcannons that I will try my best to keep out of the story. If there's anything that is confusing please message me or comment and I will try and revise that so that it works better.

So far I have most of my characters ready and am planning on writing the outline this weekend. Updates might be slow as I'm a bit anal with my writing. Yes, I may not be the best at writing but that doesn't mean I don't like revising my work.

Anyways, thank you for reading The Pitcher and I will try my best to satisfy your curiosity with this story. I have a few more "bosses" that I need to include in this story, so if you have an OC or a concept that could help please message me. I will link my deviantArt in my profile and my Tumblr as well. I always credit, as it would feel wrong if I didn't.

Please review and tell me what I need to work on. Thanks!

-The Pitcher


End file.
